


infinitesimal

by m0ssylog



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, tw: PTSD, tw: sexual assault m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: my ch vincent goes to keely for help after having a triggering grindr datea mix of horny and sad and sweet. vincent is my vent oc so we're. self projecting :pensive:
Relationships: ocs: vincent/raymond, vincent/npc
Kudos: 2





	infinitesimal

**Author's Note:**

> tw: vincent talks abt his ptsd and mentions sexual assault. its never written about in detail and no one in the fic does it to him here

The two men collapse onto Vincent’s bedsheets. They pant, Vincent wiping at the locks of hair stuck to his face from sweat. He feels a pimple by the hairline and resists the urge to mess with it. His sexual partner has their breath back quicker than Vincent. The man, a Jordan, crawls off the bed and into the hallway. Faintly, the sound of the bathroom light switch flicking on travels down the hall. Vincent listens as the other cleans up. He stares down at his own self. Alongside his mess of scars from trauma and himself over the years, lays a spattering of semen. It still drips from his flaccid member.  
The sight... Is sickening. Vincent’s eyebrows furrow and he quickly gets out of bed. He paces to the bathroom and ignores the other as he begins to clean up.  
“Uh...” Jordan shyly questions, “I can help you get cleaned.”  
Vincent pauses. Then he shakes his head, muttering, “No, no.” It’s all he says. He’s not sure what else to say. How do you tell a man you just had sex with that you’re absolutely revolted and in intense mental pain now?  
Jordan stands from where he had been sitting on the toilet, turning off the phone he was browsing. He leans over and kisses the man’s temple.  
Then exits the bathroom.  
When Vincent is cleaned, he enters his room and heads for his dresser. He pulls on clean boxers and picks up a dirty long sleeve hanging from a desk chair. He steps over to his rat cage and pulls away the blanket he had covered them with. Two rats rush to where he stands, one brown and one black and white. They squeak and boggle their eyes as he sticks a finger between the bars.  
“How old are they again?” Jordan asks from where he sits on the bed.  
Vincent rubs their faces before walking back over. “Flint is a one year old, Frankie is one and a half.” The man just nods. Vincent regrets even answering. He climbs back into the bed. He lays on his side, back towards his partner. That looming feeling of sadness and nausea returns. He chokes on a sob, feeling tears well up in his throat, but not wanting to ruin yet another Grindr date with a PTSD meltdown.  
However, Jordan still notices. He shifts and puts a hand on Vincent’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” He whispers, voice genuine, “Did I not do a good job? I’m s-“  
“No.” Vincent inhales sharply. “I have some issues, is all.”  
“We all have issues.” He places a kiss on the man’s ear. “Come on, I’m sure yours aren’t that bad.”  
Oh boy. Vincent tosses to his other side. Jordan lays on his side as well, but with his upper torso held up on elbows. He looks so gorgeous, with a sharp jaw and bright eyes, hairy chest and forearms. Vincent almost forgets everything at the sight. Sighing, he begins to explain, “I have PTSD. A lot of my trauma was sexual. Sometimes... I can get triggered by sex.” He scratches the eczema on his forearms.  
Jordan just looks on with a sympathetic face. Eventually he lies flat back on his back and whispers, “Wow.” He turns to look at the other. “I’m sorry. Was it that one position? I-”  
“I should’ve told you before hand.”  
“No, no, you...” He pauses, “You had no way of knowing whether you’d be triggered or not.” He smiles slightly. Sadly.  
Vincent takes a shaky breath. The tears are stuck in his throat and they’re begging to come out. But he won’t let them. Carefully, he manages to say, “Thank you. I’m sorry.”  
Jordan flips onto his side and pulls him into a tight hug.  
Any self control Vincent had was gone. The immediate tight squeeze pushed it all out of him. He began to shake and the sobs fell out. Luckily, he wasn’t having a flashback, but the sadness was still there as if he did. Tears flood out of his squeezed eyes and onto the other’s bare skin.  
This was a man Vincent knew didn’t deserve this. This man just wanted a one night stand and now he had to comfort some messed up freak in his shitty apartment.  
He pulls back, ashamed, sputtering, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.”  
Jordan smiles slightly. “You have nothing to be sorry about.” Their eyes meet. “Let me get you some tissues.”  
The warmth from his grasp leaves. Vincent lays on his side, barely moving. He shudders here and there as stray tears find their way down his cheeks. Eventually the other man comes back. Vincent sits up and blows his nose. He wipes his eyes and mouth. The tissues are tossed into a waste basket off the side of the bed. He  
lays back down when he’s done.  
Immediately, Jordan is pulling him into another tight squeeze. Vincent accepts it. He sighs shakily, allowing himself to relax under the strong arms. And soon, he finds himself falling asleep.

Cars honk and drive past the apartment building with great speed. People shout down the streets and apartment doors slam and open. Vincent opens his eyes, half awake. He sees Jordan walk back into his bedroom. The man, in his t shirt and boxers, leans over the bed. He places a kiss on Vincent’s long nose.  
“How are you feeling?”  
Vincent sighs, pain swelling in his hips and ass. “Well, my ass hurts.” He honestly replies to which the other laughs softly.  
He stands up straight and leaves the bedroom again. When he returns, he has a cup of water and ibuprofen. How did he find those? Vincent assumed he snooped around his apartment. Luckily, he didn’t have any embarrassing items, otherwise he would’ve been mad.  
Vincent takes the drink and medicine. He tumbles out of the bed, tripping slightly. Jordan catches him by his elbows. Their eyes meet but only briefly.  
“Sorry.” They both mumble at the same time, letting go.  
Vincent uses the bathroom and brushes his teeth and comes back to his bedroom finding Jordan pulling his backpack on. This was not surprising. But hurt still gripped at his heart. He followed the man to his apartment door.  
Jordan puts his hand on the doorknob. He hesitates. Then looks to the skinny man and politely says, “I hope I’m not overstepping but... If you ever need any, like... Help? Let me know.”  
It was not an uncommon phrase to hear. Vincent knew it held meaning, but he knew as soon as he would take the offer up, all that compassion would strip away. He manages a polite smile.  
Jordan leans down and kisses him. Almost roughly, almost sweetly. And definitely meaningless.

The rest of the day was a blur. Vincent cleaned and fed his rats and managed to play with them in between laundry cycles. His ass hurt all day and he kept knocking back ibuprofens. He barely ate alongside them. He knew not to take the pills on an empty stomach but he also didn’t want to eat. At one point he forced himself to have lunch. But it was barely substantial. By bedtime, he put clean sheets on his bed and drew up a bath. He listened to a podcast while soaking in lavender vanilla water. Smelling amazing and after having brushed his teeth, he crawls into bed.  
Checking his text messages, he finds new ones from Keely. From today. He didn’t notice these at all.  
“Hey bud! wanted to see if u’d b up to hanging out soon.” Separate text, “I hope u’re doing ok. also filip misses u and he has a gift for u!”  
Vincent smiles at the thought.  
“yeah, i’d be down to hang out. when?”  
Vincent taps around on other things until a response comes through, “Are you working tomorrow?”  
“no. what time?”

The Uber driver smiles as Vincent steps out of the ride sharing car. The view of Keely’s house was always so pleasant. Partially hidden away by trees on every side, there was a long rocky path through a front garden up to the log cabin. It has a swing around porch with two easels and a storage shelf. When Vincent knocks on the door, he leans to look at a canvas sitting on the easel. It’s a gorgeous red and white painting of a flower garden.  
The door opens and Keely grins ear to ear. “Vincent!” He heartedly exclaims, pulling the smaller one into a hug. The two were both over six feet, but Keely stood taller.  
The house is just as lovely as the outside. Wooden walls decorated with shelving and paintings of all kinds of styles. Colorful furniture and plants all over. A kitchen with hand painted cabinets and signs of a child living here. It smells of pine trees and rosemary. Vincent can’t help but feel at home. He begins to walk towards the living room but a young child runs and hugs his legs. Vincent stumbles slightly and turns to see Filip.  
“Vincent, Vincent!” He chirps, his dirty blonde hair all wild, “Hiii!”  
Grinning, Vincent turns and squats down. “Hi, Filip.” He giggles.  
Bouncing on his toes, Filip pulls out a paper bag hidden from behind him.  
“What’s this?” Vincent fiends surprise as he takes the bag. Filip just smiles. Vincent pulls away pieces of paper all crumpled up, maybe to imitate tissue paper? And at the bottom of the bag is a wooden carving. Vinccent’s smile drops in awe. He slowly picks up a carving of a bear cub. It’s sitting, smiling almost.  
Filip can’t take it any longer and screeches, “Do you like it? Do you like it?”  
Vincent laughs breathily. He just pulls the child into a hug. “Yes.” He sighs, “I love it. Thank you, Filip.” When he pulls away from the hug, Filip runs off again squealing with joy.  
Keely steps over. “I helped him make it, there’s no need to cry.” He jokes softly. He puts a hand out for Vincent to grab.  
He takes the hairy knuckles and stands up. “No, I know. That’s why I’m about to cry.” He laughs slightly as well. “I’m sorry.” He mutters, slumping into the couch adorned with pillows and buffalo check quilts.  
Keely sits beside him.  
He continues to touch and rotate the carving. It’s roughly made, the texture of the fur wider than actual fur. And the smile is crooked, probably on purpose. The wood has been stained but not polished.  
“So, catch me up.”  
Vincent places the gift down on a coffee table. He explains the last month or two they hadn’t seen each other. Most of it he couldn’t fully remember. But he still took up quite a bit of time talking about it. When he was done, he grabs a pillow and squeezes it.  
Keely takes his turn to talk. He tells Vincent about a recent art commission, one he’s working on, and one he’s been commemorated for. He says Cookie has been very busy lately and hasn’t really had time to watch Filip so he hangs out with another family friend of his.  
“How many families are you friends with?” Vincent curiously asks.  
Hazel eyes looking away, Keely thinks aloud, “Maybe five? I know some in passing but... This one family Filip has been going to is good.” He turns to meet Vincent’s gaze once again. “He’s friends with their son as well.”  
As if he knew, Filip comes running back into the living room. He climbs into Keely’s lap with a stuffed moose. He talks to it quietly. Keely runs a hand over his head gently, combing the long hair.  
Vincent longs for someone to play with his hair just as innocently. He begins to think about his disgusting life a little too hard. He looks down. His knuckles turn white gripping the pillow.  
“Are... You okay?”  
Vincent just breathes.  
“Filip, how about you go make me a beautiful painting?” His son responds positively. “And spend looooots of time on it! I want it to be a masterpiece.”  
Vincent hears the footsteps tumble away. And suddenly, his chin is being lifted up gently yet firmly.  
“You know those hook ups aren’t doing you any favors, right?”  
Tears swell up in his throat. “I know.” He whimpers, “But I...” He stops. He doesn’t know why he does it. The fingers leave his jaw and he feels warmth emanate from where he had been touched.  
Keely thinks before replying, “What do you need from me?”  
Vincent gulps. With an awkward smile he jests, “Find me a better apartment and a better paying job.” Keely gives him a look. “I know.” He sighs, smile dropping. For a moment he has to think. Then he requests, “A hug?”  
That was something Keely was known for. He pulls the other man into a hug. Keely smells of fresh earth and lavender. The smell grows intense when Vincent buries his face in the crook of his neck. The two sit there in tight embrace until they hear a bedroom door creak open. They peel from each other and sit up straight.  
Filip holds up a painting, announcing, “My Moo-na Lisa!” Paint is in his hair and all over his clothes.  
Keely laughs heartedly, picking up the painting. “Amazing, Filip!” He looks over it before placing it down and picking his son up. Filip squeals as he’s tossed into the air and spun around, coming back down for a tight hug. Then placed on the hardwood floor again. The child runs off happily.  
Vincent can’t help but mutter, “You’re an amazing father.”  
Keely looks to him with slight blush on his cheeks. “Thank you, Vince.” He remains standing. “Would you like some coffee or tea?” He begins to walk towards the kitchen.  
Vincent stands and follows. “Do you have hot chocolate?”  
“I’m a parent, Vince.” The werewolf replies, “I always have hot chocolate.” He opens a skinny cupboard filled with all manor of drink making. He plucks a packet with marshmallows in it, setting it aside and grabbing a beautiful rustic kettle. He fills it with water and sets it on the stove, turning on the burner. Filip runs by again and gets warned not to run in the kitchen. Surprisedly, Filip seems to feel sorry about it, despite Keely being so gentle with the scolding.  
As Keely begins pulling out little cookies to munch on, the door opens. Vincent turns to see Cookie walk through the door. Her red hair is unkempt, an unnatural sight for her. She pulls a tired smile when she sees Vincent. “Hi, Vincent!” She gets out just as Filip runs in and squeezes his mother’s legs.  
Keely leans through the kitchen’s frame. “I thought you were going home tonight.” He questions. Not in a rude way, but in a curious way.  
Cookie walks into the room with Filip on her hip. The child plays with her hair and earrings. “Did you forget?”  
Keely raises an eyebrow.  
“Tonight’s a full moon.”  
Now Vincent’s eyes grow wide at the same time Keely’s do. He watches the father rush to his calendar and see he hasn’t marked it off in a couple days.  
“Oh Aphrodite, I totally forgot,” He huffs, “What time is it?” He pulls out his phone and looks outside. The sun is almost set. In fact, Filip already seems to be showing changes as a tuft of fur pops out by his ears. He just giggles.  
Vincent stands. The three all look to the sound of the chair squeaking. “Right, well I should go then, huh?”  
They all smile, amused. Keely steps forward and responds, “One last thing before you go. Delete those apps for me.” Vincent gives him a look. “You know, the ones I can’t mention in front of a four year old.”  
Cookie snorts.  
Vincent just nods.  
The three all talk to him as he grabs his gift. He puts his shoes on and coat back on. They say goodbye and right as the door closes, scramble about hurriedly, evidenced by the loud sound beyond the walls. Vincent smiles and sits on the front porch, calling an Uber.

Vincent steps into his bedroom. He remembers how Jordan had gripped his waist. How he had rubbed at Vincent’s cock from outside his sweatpants. “J-Jordan.” Vincent had gasped, quickly growing hard underneath his touch. And how Jordan had pushed himself against Vincent’s back, grinding the tent in his pants against his ass. How Jordan had whispered, “Already getting hard? I’ve barely touched you.” He remembered those amazing hands gripping as if the fabric wasn’t even there, stroking and making Vincent’s whole body shake.  
Vincent sits on his bed.  
Jordan had picked up and lightly tossed him onto his bed. He commanded Vincent to take his clothes off, to which he obeyed.  
The man had paused at the sight. Not just at Vincent’s skinny frame but at the scars scattered about his hips and thighs. Some scars traveled up the sides of his torso.  
Vincent pulls up his shirt and traces the scar his grandmother gave him.  
Jordan hadn’t done what others did. He had crawled over top of Vincent and placed kisses directly on the scars. “Oh, Vincent.” He had whispered, so sweetly it had shocked the man. Vincent didn’t say anything at the time.  
And once Jordan realized that it was probably too sad to bring up, he had straightened his back and threw his shirt off. Vincent spread his legs instinctively. Smirking, Jordan leaned over his frame and brought his hand between the skinny thighs. He kissed Vincent’s chin and purred, “Are you okay?”  
Vincent lays in his bed.  
“Right now I am.” Vincent had replied.  
The answer was a bit vague. But Jordan continued anyway. He slowly began to finger the man below him.  
Vincent pulls down his sweatpants and turns his head. One of the blankets still smelled like Jordan. He pulls it close with one hand, gripping his slowly hardening member with his other hand.  
When Jordan had finished stretching him, he had reached into the backpack he brought and pulled out lube. He lubed his cock and pressed some inside Vincent as well. Shifting his hips, he lined up the head to press against the others hole.  
Jordan looked to him, questioning eyes.  
Vincent nodded.  
The cock slid inside, faster than usual with the help of the lube. Jordan’s thick member stretched Vincent out and once he was all the way in, had already hit his prostate. “Fuck!” Vincent shrieked, arching his back as an orgasm already bubbled up inside him, “J-Jordan, I’m not... Gonna last long.” As soon as he said that, Jordan’s hand was on his cock which dripped with precum. Vincent’s brown eyes went wide, squealing, “Hey!”  
“Come for me.” Jordan growls, kissing Vincent’s neck. He slides his hips back and slams inside.  
Vincent chokes on a moan, barely getting out, “Wh-wha-ah-t? Nnmm.”  
Jordan’s hand goes faster and his hips slowly leave again only to thrust quickly and roughly back inside.  
“Ah-ahh!” Vincent cries, his eyes squeezing shut. It was too much and his walls tightened. Balls twitching, he orgasmed, shoulders jerking forward. “Fu-fuck, Jordan. I...” He whimpered until he was spent.  
His mouth was met with Jordan’s mouth. Kissing slowly and softly, he whispered, “You’re going to come again.” He smiled. “Only this time, I’ll come as well. Okay?”  
Vincent rubs himself slowly as he remembers.  
“Okay.” He had whispered back.  
And without fail, Jordan was thrusting into the lanky man with great speed. Jordan wasn’t super long, but he was girthy and fuck. It had felt so amazing.  
Vincent whimpers, breathing heavily, smelling the blanket.  
Jordan had slammed his hips for a while. Vincent had no complaints and found himself getting hard again. But suddenly, Jordan slipped out. When Vincent opened his mouth to question the action, his body was gripped and tossed. Shocked and on his stomach, hips in the air, he protested, “Wait, wait!” The cock kissed his ass but stopped.  
“What?” Jordan had asked, a bit impatiently.  
Vincent shivered. “N-not this position.” He begins to twist and sit on his butt. “Please.”  
Vincent’s hand slows and stops. Shit. Was that when he got triggered?  
Jordan didn’t question it at the time. “Okay.” He nodded, replying, “How about you ride me?” A smile grows as Vincent smiled.  
“Yes.” Vincent excitedly replied, watching Jordan lay down. He positioned his hips over top of his cock. With a big inhale, he slowly pushed himself down. It wasn’t hard to do, but he wanted to make sure everything would be fine here.  
Jordan had rubbed his thighs in support, his dark eyes soft.  
Vincent picks up the pace on his cock.  
Slowly at first, Vincent began moving his hips up and down. He shifted forward and backwards and side to side as well. It made Jordan groan, but only slightly. Then, he had really got it going. Quickly bouncing, his head fell forward. “Sh-shit.” He hissed, feeling his prostate getting abused with each movement. His arms shook, hands on Jordan’s lower belly for stability. In fact, Jordan had moved his hands further up. Now they were on his hips. Vincent heard his legs shift slightly. And suddenly, he was being thrust into from below. “Jordan!” He had cried out, shock and pleasure zapping through him, “Fuck! Just li-ah-ike that!”  
Jordan did it just like that. Thrusting into him, Vincent still tried to meet him with each movement. His efforts didn’t do much. So he moved one of his hands to his cock and started stroking himself. He played with the head, making his walls tighten.  
“Gah,” Jordan had groaned, “You’re really making sure I come, huh?”  
Vincent smiled slightly but it was dropped to moan.  
Jordan stopped moving his hips. He sat up and laid Vincent on his back. On his spine, Vincent’s chest heaved with breath. And Jordan aligned their cocks together. His large dark hand gripped both of them. Vincent opened his mouth to say something but then the hand started pumping both of them.  
“Ahh!” Vincent whined, “Jordaaan.” His whole body trembled, hands on the man’s shoulders.  
Jordan moaned himself, but still managed to grunt, “You’re going to come, you’re going to come.”  
Vincent’s hips bucked impulsively. His ass ached as well. But soon his balls tightened. “I am!” He moaned just as his cock twitched for the last time.  
Luckily, Jordan wasn’t too far behind. A little after Vincent started, Jordan began orgasming as well. His hand slowed but continued to stroke them through it. Shaking and panting, semen flew onto both of their torsos.  
Vincent shook as his orgasm released onto his clothed body. There was nothing he could do about that. He just let it happen.  
Breathing shakily, he looks over to his rat cage. Luckily the two rodents are asleep. He steps out of the bed and into his bathroom. Avoiding the mirror, he strips his clothes and turns on the shower. He washes his hands. He goes back into his bedroom and picks up his phone, checking it while the water warms up.  
Two new Grindr notifications. He opens his phone and opens one. It reads, “Hello, Vincent. You look absolutely handsome. I would be down to date or just hookup. Let me know, or don’t, haha!”  
Vincent checks his profile and mutters, “Wow.” Out loud. The man, Raymond, is an incredibly huge bear. A Virgo at six foot nine inches (holy shit) and incredibly jacked arms with a soft stomach (Holy Shit), with the most beautiful natural red hair and beard to match (HOLY SHIT).  
He goes to reply... Then stops. He sets the phone down and turns the faucet off. He grabs a CBD bath bomb and tosses it into the warm water. Thinking, he picks the phone back up. Considering all that happened lately, he shouldn’t meet this guy right now. But maybe later? Vincent decides this will be his send away gift. His last stop on the sexy time express.  
“hi raymond!” Vincent begins to write, “thank u for thinking im handsome. ur super gorgeous urself, like a greek god honestly. im looking to hook up but can we raincheck it? have a lot going on rn”  
Message sent, he dips into the bath. He turns on Mary and the Witch’s Flower and begins to finally relax. He lays with his knees in the air and his mouth under the water. Nearing the end of the movie his phone beeps with Raymond’s reply. He sits up and wipes his hands on a towel. Swiping through his phone, the message reads, “Haha, thanks! You /are/ handsome. Yes, I can hookup later. Were you thinking sometime next month?”  
October. “tht’s perfect. what days r u available?”

The new moon shines through Vincent’s living room window. He taps his foot impatiently. Some random youtube video is playing on his TV that he’s not paying attention to. Suddenly, a door knock resounds. He pauses the video and opens the door.  
Fuck, the guy’s even more heavenly in person. Freckles and sunspots all over with gorgeous blue eyes. His nose is broad and his cheeks are already glowing with blush.  
“H-hi.” Vincent’s voice cracks. He steps aside. The man walks past him, the smell of firewood following him. The door closes.  
“Shoes on or off?” Raymond asks gently, his voice deep and scratchy.  
Vincent scratches his nose. “Off, please.” God, he’s already getting hard. The man kneeling to take off his boots, he can see his full butt through his tight jeans.  
Once the heavy boots are off, Raymond stands and steps over to Vincent. Slowly, a hand cups his cheek. Vincent melts. His eyelids droop and he starts forgetting how to breathe. The man leans down and gives him a gentle kiss. He tastes like strong coffee and rainy afternoons, he tastes like Seattle.  
“Hahh,” Vincent can’t help but sigh, an elated smile on his lips. Suddenly, he’s being picked up by those strong hairy arms and he doesn’t even care.  
Raymond holds him tight and kisses his cheek and nose and neck as he looks for the bedroom. He lays Vincent down on his bed, leaving one last kiss before standing up straight. He begins to undress. His whole body is covered in red hair and freckles. He has a slight tan, the main core of his body being lighter than his face and arms. His belly is soft and squishy while his chest and arms and thighs are super ripped.  
Smiling ear to ear, Vincent sits up and undresses himself. Without even thinking, he sits on the edge of the bed and grabs the man’s cock.  
“You’re eager.” Raymond laughs, bringing his hand back to Vincent’s cheek. His eyes flick over the scars.  
Vincent notices the eyes. Smile dropping slightly, he explains, “I should probably mention... I have PTSD.”  
The man looks over the scars again.  
“If I ask you to stop doing somethin-“  
“Oh, of course!” Raymond replies, relieved, “We can take this very slow.” His thumb rubs over Vincent’s cheek.  
Vincent smiles. From how tall and large Raymond is, Vincent doesn’t have to adjust much to give him a blowjob. The man had hardened just from his touch alone. And he was already hard himself just from excitement. Leaning in, he sets his lips around the head of the thick shaft. He sucks it gently at first. His tongue swirls slightly.  
Humming, Raymond runs his beautiful hand through Vincent’s brown hair.  
Vincent longs for a better response than humming. Hands on Raymond’s thighs, he takes a deep breath and slides his mouth down until it’s flush with the man’s underbelly.  
“Ohh,” Raymond purrs, “You’re going so fast already, baby.” His fingers massage Vincent’s scalp. “Take it easy.”  
If Vincent could laugh he would. He starts bobbing his head up and down. Slowly at first. He didn’t want to strain himself, but he also wanted to get some reactions out of this sun bear. Once the moaning quieted he started moving his mouth faster. Raymond groaned through gritted teeth, eyes squeezing shut. There we go. One of Vincent’s hands dropped to his own cock.  
Not long into the quick pace did Raymond hiss, “St-stop, stop, I’m gonna come.”  
Vincent doesn’t stop right away, but eventually lifts his mouth off. Precum spiderwebs between his lips and the head of the man’s cock. Vincent looks up and breathes, “Why can’t you come yet?”  
“Refractory period.” Raymond gently grabs Vincent, standing him up. “I have a really long one.” He grins.  
Allowing the larger to lay him down on his bed, he nods. His own refractory period was very short on his end. As he’s thinking about it, he feels his legs being spread apart. He looks to Raymond, who has positioned his head in between Vincent’s skinny legs. His hairy hands rub his hips gently. Heartbeat quickening, he asks, “W-what’re you doing?”  
The ginger blinks. “Rimming.” He states.  
Vincent wipes at his mouth, giggling, “I’ve never done that before.” His knees twitch.  
“Really?” Raymond’s eyebrows lift. “May I?”  
With a big inhale, Vincent nods. The mouth against his asshole wasn’t too exciting at first. Just the tongue against the entrance and lips sucking slightly. Nothing major. But then Raymond’s hot wet tongue pushes inside.  
“Oh-ohhhh.” Vincent breathes, chuckling softly, large smile on his face. He had so many places in there that only a tongue could reach. How had he not done this before? Shivering, the tongue pushes further. His head falls back as he whimpers, “Fuuuck.”  
Raymond laughs below him.  
Why the fuck is he laughing? Vincent chuckles through moans, his thighs begging to squeeze against the man’s head. But Raymond’s hands are tight on his lower thighs, holding him in place, his fingers almost able to wrap around his whole leg. “Raymond.” He whines, the tongue flicking against his walls and trying to push in deeper.  
The ginger hums, seemingly in question.  
Vincent finds his hand reaching and gripping Raymond’s hair. “M-more.” He whines, trying to push his hips up.  
One of the hands fall from Vincent’s legs. Aside his tongue enters a finger.  
“Aahh!” Vincent quivers, back arching and hands falling to the bedsheets, “Fuck!”  
The digit slowly slides in and out, slick from the tongue it rubs against. Raymond breathes heavily. His hot breath rides over Vincent’s skin. His cock twitches. He brings a hand to it, rubbing slightly. He didn’t want to come yet but he wanted-  
Raymond’s other hand grips his cock. Before he can register what just happened, his hand retrieving, Raymond is stroking him. Hard.  
“Sh-shit.” Vincent gasps, head falling back. His shoulders tense. “You’re gonna make me come.” He whines, feeling his belly flip and twist.  
The finger and tongue leave. Raymond sits up, towering over Vincent’s slight body. He continues to stroke him. “Look at me.” He whispers, his voice gentle and soothing.  
With the way he said it, Vincent felt the word ‘obey’ was wrong to use. He felt more freedom. But he looked to the man anyway. Panting and moaning, his eyebrows furrowed. His shaky hands reach up to grip his muscular shoulders.  
“Would you like to come?”  
Vincent nods his head excitedly. He goes to say something but is shocked by the hand on his member rubbing against his head. His eyes squeeze shut as he huffs, “F-fuck, I...” Before he can warn the other, semen spurts from his dick. He jerks involuntarily, hips bucking slightly. Chest heaving, his eyes flutter open. His mouth is met with a deep kiss.  
Raymond leaves the kiss to sit up straight. His cock throbs, eager to be used. He simply smiles. Patient.  
Vincent takes a moment to catch his breath. Then he flips onto his side and raises the top leg. One of Raymond’s hands runs over Vincent’s flaccid dick, down his balls, running the length to his asshole. He spreads his cheeks slightly more and positions himself.  
“Please.” Vincent whines, “I want your cock so badly.” He wasn’t one to beg during sex. But fuck, this man’s dick looked heavenly.  
Raymond grabs Vincent’s top leg, massaging into the muscles of his thigh. “Be patient, love.” He coos gently. The head of his member slowly breaches Vincent. The two moan slightly. Then he pushes himself all the way inside, his thick cock slowly stretching Vincent out further.  
Pain spikes into Vincent’s hips and shoots up his back. His body shivers and he groans, “D-don’t move yet.” He closes his eyes. Hearing the bed shift, he feels a kiss upon his shoulder. He opens his eyes and cranes his neck. Raymond is leaning down. His eyes are concerned.  
“Do you want to stop?”  
With a gulp, Vincent replies, “No, no. But... It hurts a bit.”  
Raymond nods. He looks around the bedroom. “Do you have lube? Maybe that will help.” A hand rubs gently at Vincent’s chest. It was strangely soothing.  
“I don’t think I do.” Vincent’s eyes grow sad.  
The man smiles slightly. “That’s okay,” He replies calmly, “We’ll take it slow. Let me know when you’re ready.”  
Another kiss is placed upon his shoulder. Vincent thinks about how this might be the best person on Grindr. He smiles. After a little while, the pain subsides. He inhales and announces, “Okay. I’m ready.” He watches the other straighten his back.  
Very gently, Raymond’s hips move. His cock slides out slowly. He leaves just the tip in before sliding back inside with the same slow pace.  
Vincent shakes. “F-fuck.” He huffs, pleasure already zapping through him just from this beginning. He moans breathlessly.  
“Is this good, baby?”  
Vincent nods his head. Yes, it’s so fucking good. Raymond is so thick and so long. Better than anyone else he’s had. He gulps and whimpers, “You can go faster soon.”  
Raymond’s eyebrows lift. “Already?” He questions while his hips move slowly, “Are you sure?” His fingers massage into the man below him.  
“Yes.” Vincent looks straight into Raymond’s blue eyes. “Please fuck me.” His mouth stays gaped open, panting and moaning.  
The ginger seems hesitant at first. But then steadies himself and slides backwards. He thrusts back in with great speed.  
“Fuck!”  
Raymond continues to thrust, faster and harder this time. His eyes close and he grits his teeth. Vincent can see his nostrils flaring. “You’re so tight.” He grunts, his balls slapping against Vincent’s taint.  
Whimpering and whining, Vincent’s whole body quakes under a layer of sweat. He grips his bedsheet and tries to watch Raymond. But fuck, the pleasure is too great. His eyes keep closing when he doesn’t want them to. His cock twitches, attempting to get hard. One of his hands reaches and strokes it.  
“Man, I,” Raymond huffs, “I might not last long.”  
Vincent feels his prostate get hit. “Ah!” He cries out, “J-just hit right there!” His dick grows hard beneath his touch.  
Raymond grins. He shifts slightly and thrusts into that spot that made Vincent cry out. Below him, the man squeals and whimpers. And he notices him stroking himself. With his free hand, he gently takes Vincent’s hand off. And strokes Vincent with his own hand. As soon as he does, Vincent’s walls tighten. He grunts.  
“Nm, ah,” Vincent moans in time with the hips thrusting, “G-gonna...”  
Semen spurts from the head of Vincent’s dick. Around Raymond’s cock, the man only gets tighter. He groans and gets a couple more thrusts in before his own balls tighten. Grunting, he orgasms inside.  
Vincent’s eyes widen. His insides fill with the warm feeling of semen. His body grows heavy.  
When Raymond’s member slides out, his release does as well. It pools in a thick gob onto the bedsheets. Raymond laughs breathlessly.  
“What’s...” Vincent pants, rolling onto his back, “So funny?”  
The ginger wipes his face. “Nothing.” He replies through a hearty grin, “I’m just happy.” He swings his legs to sit on the side of the bed.  
Vincent smiles at that. “I’m happy, too.” He whispers just loud enough for the other to hear.

Vincent wakes up in the middle of the night. His skinny frame is being spooned by the ginger bear. Warmth fills his torso. He sighs and grabs his phone. 3:00am. He tries not to think about his nightmare. It was partly a wet dream, but the other part was scary and traumatic. If there was any chance of him waking up with a boner, it wouldn’t of happened thanks to the scary part. And the sex from just a couple hours ago. As he thinks on this, the arms holding him shift. The man groans. Vincent turns off his phone and whispers, “Sorry. Did I wake you?”  
“Nrm.” Is all Raymond mumbles in reply.  
Vincent chuckles quietly. He rests his head back down. The gentle petrichor and sandalwood smell fills his nose.

A couple hours later, Vincent wakes up once again. His body has moved to face Raymond. The man is slightly awake, his eyes droopy but open. He smiles and grumbles, “Good morning.” His breath is hot and his arms flex around Vincent’s body.  
“Morning.” Vincent whispers, stretching out his legs. His ass and hips hurt. So he focuses on something else instead. “Did you sleep well?”  
The man nods. He brings a hand up to Vincent’s neck and angles his head slightly to kiss him. His lips are soft and gentle. “Yes. However, I have to use the bathroom.”  
Vincent gives him directions and then Raymond leaves the bed. He can’t stop smiling, even with the aching pain in his lower body. He gets out of the bed and goes over to his rats. He fills their water bottles with his own water and refills their food. He grabs a sticky note and makes a note to remind himself to clean out their litter boxes. As he does so, his date returns and kisses the back of his shoulders. Vincent turns around, still smiling.  
“Do you have eggs?” Raymond asks gently, rubbing a hand on the other’s waist.  
The warm fingers send a wave of warmth through Vincent. His heart pulling, he sighs, “Yeah.”  
Raymond leaves him with a kiss.  
Fuck, Vincent thinks, I can’t let this guy go. He walks to the bathroom and sponge bathes after using the toilet. He washes his hands and brushes his teeth. He rubs some CBD lotion on his hips and lower back. It cools and heats deep into his muscles. He pulls on some sweatpants and a loose sweatshirt. Walking back into the hallway, the smell of eggs and bread fills his senses. In his kitchen stands Raymond. He has multiple eggs in a frying pan and a plate of toast by the toaster. Vincent comes over and opens his fridge. He pulls out milk and chocolate syrup and sits at his counter with a cup and spoon.  
“You didn’t have to make all this.” Vincent says as he pours milk and syrup.  
Raymond just smiles. Bread pops out of the toaster. “Oh, please.” He grabs the bread and puts it on a separate plate. “I wanted to.”  
Vincent feels his cheeks grow red. Why is he being so nice to me? He sips his chocolate milk.  
There’s a bit of silence as Raymond cooks. Vincent interrupts to grab ibuprofen, but other than that, they don’t say much. And neither felt the need to break the silence. The eggs finish and Raymond slides them onto their toast slices. He manages to find some cheese and puts it on his own breakfast. When Vincent bites into his, he’s pleasantly surprised. He moans and continues to eat to which Raymond chuckles slightly.  
The two eat their breakfast and place their dishes in the sink. Raymond pulls Vincent close when his glass hits the other dishes. Vincent goes red and is met with a kiss. His muscles relax and he reaches up to hold the man’s collarbone. He kisses him a couple times then pulls away.  
“I wish you could stay forever.” Vincent slips out, only to regret it. He drops his head.  
Raymond lifts his head back up by his chin. “I’d be more than okay with going on a proper date.”  
Oh thank goodness. Vincent smiles, his eyes wide. “Really?” His hands reach up further.  
“Of course.” Raymond replies, pecking his forehead.  
The two organize a second date. Vincent felt a little silly, setting up a date after a hookup. But if it meant he got to see this sun bear more often, he was okay with that.  
Raymond gets dressed and packs up his things. Vincent watches him sadly. He follows him to the apartment door and furrows his eyebrows as the man slips on his shoes. Raymond notices the sad face. He comes over and cups Vincent’s face. “I had a wonderful time.” He leans down and kisses him, deeply this time. When he pulls away he whispers, “You’re an amazing, beautiful, man. Okay?”  
Vincent usually has a hard time accepting compliments. But he just nods at this one. “Okay. Thank you.” He mumbles as the man lets him go.  
And walks out the door.

The carved wooden bear stares at Vincent from a shelf over his desk. A rat nibbles on his ear. He looks back down at his laptop. His other rat is sleeping by the side of the computer, probably taking in the heat it emits. He rubs at its ears and it boggles in its sleep. His phone trills.  
A text from Keely. “Hey. just checking in. did u delete those apps?”  
Vincent picks up his phone. “yes... right after i had one send off.”  
“Uh... what?”  
Vincent just smiles. He puts his phone down. The rat on his shoulder climbs to his head and curls up. He scrolls through his computer as the sun sets and the city around him begins to come alive.

The second date went well. Vincent met Raymond at a restaurant for dinner then they went to the movies. Vincent found himself genuinely laughing. He hadn’t really done that in a while. After the movie, Raymond walked him to his car and ran his hand through the other’s hair. He gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.  
Their third date was even better. They walked around a town outside of the city, a historical one with tons of little shops. Raymond spoiled Vincent a bit, buying him coffee and a stuffed animal and vintage postcards from an antique shop. But they talked a lot while they walked. Vincent learned that Raymond is passionate about cooking and technology. He currently works in IT and it pays him comfortably. Vincent reminded himself to buy him a cookbook at some point.  
On the fourth date, Raymond presented the other with flowers. Vincent wasn’t really into flowers, but the gesture was enough to make him cry. The wrap sat in his car while the two had gourmet cheeseburgers and drank some alcoholic mixes.  
Slightly tipsy, and with Raymond in the bathroom, Vincent’s phone beeps. His whole face goes red. Just the preview of the text from the home screen is enough to give him a boner. He steps away from the table and stumbles to the bathroom. He looks under each stall until he sees Raymond’s shoes. Head swinging around to see if anyone else is nearby, he steps into the stall, which was unlocked.  
Raymond sits on the toilet with his member in one hand and phone in the other.  
“W-what’s uh...” Vincent attempts to speak, keeping his voice down, “What’s going on?”  
“I’m sorry, I...” Raymond’s hand stills and he tucks his phone in his pocket. “Sometimes I get horny when I drink. And you just look particularly hot today, I mean, you even shaved for this.” He chuckles quietly, “And you tend to moan when you eat.”  
Vincent rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry.” He gulps and feels his own cock hardening.  
“Don’t be.” Raymond straightens his back.  
The bathroom door opens. Without thinking, Vincent jumps to sit up on Raymond’s lap. His legs straddle his thighs, the man’s member pressed against his clothed crotch. Raymond palms his bulge and he gasps.  
“Shh, shh, shh.” Raymond shushes, smiling. His pupils are dilated.  
Whoever entered the bathroom begins to use a urinal. Then someone else comes in and begins to use another urinal.  
Vincent tries not to moan, but Raymond’s hands are even warmer from the booze. His head falls to the crook of his neck. “Ah, p-pull it out.” He begs through breathes.  
“Shhh.” Raymond gently soothes as he unzips the man’s pants.  
From the state of his cock, Vincent blames the alcohol. It’s already dripping and twitching and they’ve barely started. His arms shake as Raymond aligns their dicks together. He can grab both of them easily with just one hand. His other hand holds Vincent’s waist.  
“Raymond.” Vincent whispers, his eyes squeezing shut.  
The man’s hand begins to slowly stroke them. “Be quiet, love.” He whispers, his thumb rolling over the top of their heads.  
Vincent chokes on a moan. Fuck, this felt so good. He tries to silence himself but it’s so hard. He’s so hard. To stop himself, he bites into Raymond’s lower neck.  
Raymond grunts.  
“Did you hear that?” Someone in the bathroom asks another.  
The bathroom sink turns off. “Hear what?”  
“I heard like... You know what? Never mind.”  
“Okay.”  
The two walk out.  
Vincent lifts his mouth to huff, “Oh, fuck, please go faster.”  
The sudden change in volume makes Raymond slap a hand to his mouth. “Just because they’re gone, doesn’t mean there aren’t people in the stalls.”  
Oh. Vincent didn’t think about that.  
“Will you be quiet?”  
Vincent nods. And the hand leaves his mouth. Only for Raymond’s hand to stroke faster and harder. Vincent’s mouth falls open and his eyes squeeze shut. He pants and grunts, trying to keep himself quiet. He grits his teeth.  
Raymond kisses at the man’s neck. “Good boy.” He whispers, to which Vincent’s hips buck upwards. He chuckles slightly. “You like being called a good boy?”  
“A-ah,” Vincent’s head falls forward, “Fuck yes.” The hand moves faster. To silence himself, he bites at the other’s neck again.  
Groaning, Raymond feels precum leak primarily from Vincent’s side. “Already going to come?” He grunts, “That’s not what a good boy would do.”  
Vincent continues moving his hips, attempting to go faster. Raymond stills his movements with his free hand, gripping his waist tightly. His lower belly fills with butterflies.  
Raymond takes his hand away. He strokes just himself which makes Vincent lift his head. His eyebrows are furrowed and upset as he pants. “What?” Raymond coos, “You weren’t being good, my love.”  
This man’s going to be the death of me. Vincent thinks. He plants his mouth on the other’s, kissing him deeply. His tongue slides inside him. The alcohol taste stings. He brings a hand to his own and begins stroking himself.  
Raymond pulls from the kiss, noticing the hand. He takes his wrist and purrs, “You really want to come, don’t you?”  
“Please.” Vincent whimpers.  
That was enough for Raymond to continue. He places their members against each other again and rubs deeply. The two don’t last much longer. Right before they orgasm, Raymond positions them over the toilet bowl and presses the flush. The two pant and grunt as their semen spurts into the toilet. Vincent pants heavily. Raymond is already dressing back up.  
The two hear another toilet flush. Their eyes widen in fear. Whoever it is washes their hands. Before leaving, they walk by the stall they’re in. And stop before the door.  
“Great show, guys.” The person chuckles, “Good thing I was the only one in here. I won’t report you, okay?”  
“Thank you.” Vincent and Raymond say in unison.  
The person walks out.  
Raymond bursts into laughter. Vincent laughs a bit as well.

Vincent and Raymond continued to go on dates. Vincent told Keely about each one. Raymond even grew to love Vincent’s rats. And Vincent saved up some money to buy Raymond a cookbook, even if it meant not eating dinner the next day. Of course, once Raymond learned about that, he began sending food to Vincent weekly. Vincent had never felt so spoiled and so loved. Even working at the dreaded WalMart wasn’t that bad, knowing he could get off work and go to Raymond’s apartment. He even met Raymond’s dog, a feisty little rat terrier.  
For once, Vincent felt satisfied with life.


End file.
